Troubled Spirit
by FreeSpirit91
Summary: This is based on the characters Tate and Violet. Violet is a young troubled girl seeking the thrills of danger wandering aimlessly through life lost with no parents to give a shit about her. Will she find her Kurt Cobain and live happily ever after p.s i suck at summaries just please read and give feed back Thank you :) Rated M for: Sexual content, violence, language
1. Chapter 1

_** Authors note: So this will be my first fanfic of course its about take and violet characters i've decided to do something different with violets character im thinking taissa farmiga meets alexia breckenridge body wise i want violet to be more of a sexy character still her dark self just a lil more sex apeal Reviews are more then welcomed i'd really like to know your opinion writing is something i love to do**_

_**So Enjoy :) **_

Chapter One

_** Loud**_ music is blasting through the stereo 3 girls rocking their head to the rhythms of nirvana's "All apologies" they move in trance in their own little world Violet sitting in the drivers seat, her head tilted back lost in the lyrics of the song. Nirvana did that to her she believes her and kurt are soul mates and have been lovers in past lives. Her friends laugh at her fantasies but she doesn't care anythings possible. Parked in a dark alley way violet and her friends sit as if they're waiting for something the scene looks sketchy all together 3 teen girls sitting in a shiny fancy looking foreign car in east L.A but they sat there swaying to the music with out a care in the world . Violet was fearless she didn't except the concept of death so she is always pushing her limits she seeks the danger she feins for it like a drug the rush that courses through her bones is an addicting feeling.

"omg this asshole is taking forver Vi" one of her friends shouts through the blaring music in the car violet interrupted from her thoughts reaches over and lowers the volume of the music till its just a faint sound in the backround she reaches for her cell phone looking at the time goes through her call list n dials a number she puts it on speaker when it starts ringing her friends sit quietly waiting for the other line to answer

"Hey" a males voice answers quickly

"Hey yourself" replies violet with a tone of annoyance in her voice "where are you" she asks before the guy has time to reply. "We've been here like an hour dude you said 15 minutes" she stays quiet now waiting for a response her friends smiling at her bitchyness

'oh man impatient little one" the male voice chuckles "im pulling up behind u right now" violet looks in her rear view but sees no lights from a car approaching he quickly adds "my lights are off don't want to cause attention in a dark alley" he chuckles again

"Alright" violet quickly hangs up as he drives up next to her in a all black Cadillac car she gives her friends and excited squeak as they instantly do the same "Its on bitches" she gives them an evil grin as she gets out of her car and hops into the one next to her "Hey handsome" she says in a flirtatious way as she brushes his shoulder with her finger giving him a sexy smile. He looks her with lust and want in his eyes his stare starts going to her nice full breast poking out but covered in a cropped nirvana band tee-shirt he licks his lips at the sight of her bare navel showing off her tattoo of a small 9mm hand gun. She giggled at his blunt lust for her the guy instantly has his glare on her eyes again he shifted awkwardly feeling a little perverted for checking out a teenage girl.

"So anyways lets get to business" she breaks the awkward silence, giving him a sided smile "u got something for me" he laughs at her boldness

"i sure do" he pulls out a baggie full of white powder and then another one filled with colorful pills she gives a smile and bites her lip as she hands him some money grabbing the pills from his grasp looking over to her friends clearly not able to see her from the guys tinted car windows she looks back at him reaching over to give him a hug and quickly opening the door "your the shit" she says as she lets out a faint laugh closing the door behind her and quickly hopping back in to her car once more. She opens the lil bag full of coke dips her car key in and sniffs a quick bump before handing her friend the baggies and starting up her car engine

"Alright bitches" violet says as she pulls down her blind looking in the small mirror her big hazel eyes glistening in the small mirror light her pupils now dilated she runs her fingers through her long dark blonde hair "lets get this party started" she pops the blind back in place leaning back in her seat putting the car in drive her friends now both taking a bump of the coke

"Hell yea bitch lets get wasted" violates brunette friend sitting in the back seat yells in excitement feeling the rush of the bump of coke she just took

"Try not to suck to many cocks tonight, Leah" says violet looking at Leah through her rear view mirror her friend gives out a sarcastic laugh and flips her off violate returns the gesture looking towards the road again

"this party is going to be fucking insane" their other friend sitting in the passengers seat adds to the conversation as she rocks back in excitement playing with her bright blonde hair not passing past her shoulders she was the most stuck up of her 2 friends Leah was to but Madison she was just a rich spoiled brat, super high maintenance. Violet was the complete opposite of her 2 friends she was a litle more darker she wasn't as interested in the girly bullshit like they were she didn't gush over this seasons fashion or what celebrities do with their lives she didn't spend hours getting ready she liked to keep things simple her friends always tried getting her into those things but she wasn't into it eventually they said fuck it and let her be. They drove in silence once again taken by the sounds of the music playing through the stereo they drive up to a street packed with cars drunk people everywhere couples making out on the cars group of people walking up together toward the house all the girls wearing tight fitted short dresses with high heels barely able to walk in them she laughs spotting one girl almost trip in hers. She looks at her friends dressed similar to the other girls at the party make up did hair did high heels slutty dresses she lets out a giggle at her making fun of her friends in her mind.

They all get of the car violet walking to Leah and Madison, holding onto each other trying to balance each other in their heels. For a minute Violet felt out of place standing next to her 2 friends unlike them she was wearing her cropped nirvana grey tee with a black hip tight mini skirt her black combat looking boots n lace thigh highs she had a style all her own she didn't try to fit in the was the one to always want to stand out so she quickly brushed the feeling of outcast and grabbed Madisons other arm as all three walked in sync up to the party. Violate was on the curvaceous side she had a nice bubble butt her thighs where a little wider her nice toned legs, flat stomach, full sized breast guys couldn't help but stare at her when she walked into any place but she always ignored the attention deep down inside she was very insecure she never thought she was pretty enough like her friends Madison and always tried tellinf her different they thought she was gorgeous unique in her own way Leah and Madison loved Violet but violet just didn't see it.

They enter, the party blaring loud dance music the flashing lights keeping the drunk kids in a trance on the dance floor Violet feeling the body heat from all the rubbing decides she needs a drink she grabs Madisons attention pulling her and Leah toward the kitchen where the booze is they walk in on a girl doing a keg stand a bunch of guys cheering her on hoping to get her wasted enough to fuck later on in the night. Madison and Leah grab a bottle of beer but not Violate she searches for the liquor till shit spots a bottle of jack daniels grabbing a cup n some ice she pores herself a whisky on the rocks she came with the intentions of getting fucked up that's what she was going to do it was a bad day for her today she just wanted to forget she takes another shot of her whisky quickly remembering the baggies of goodies Madison was holding. She starts groping her find trying to find the bags Madison laughs and lets her feel up on her before pulling the bags out of her boob she grabs the one with the pills first she puts one in her mouth her friends following behind her put one in their mouth violet holds up her cup in a "cheer" motion they smile and return the gesture they put their heads back taking a swig of their drinks.

They hang around in the kitchen for awhile taking back shots waiting for the happy pills to kick in. Madison is going on about how one her maids ruined her vintage Versace blouse Leah listening intently with a facial expression of horror a bit much exaggerated for the actual situation violet just rolls her eyes and takes a swig of her beer. Violet never liked beer she looked at the bottle in her hand wondering why she was drinking this disgusting shit she puts it down n decides to make herself a drink involving vodka. Then she feels it the rush of the pill clouding her body a sipreads across her face she turns back to her friends Leah wraps her arm around violets waste leaning in to her ear

"i feel it Vi" she says closing her eyes everything started moving in slow motion. Violet lets out a laugh nodding her head in agreement

"Okay bitches I wasn't done with my story" Madison yells out at them then she giggles "Whatever im feeling" good she says playing with her hair again raising her phone to her face "Ok bitches selfie!" she says already in her pose Leah re-arranges her hair and flashes a smile violet rolled her eyes she hated taking pictures Leah and Madison look at violet waiting for her to join she rolls her eyes again n walks toward them she looks at the screen n gives a small sided smile. The flash from the camera goes off violet trying not to blink left blinded for a moment felt something intense course through her body the pill was working its magic. All three girls are giggling laughing at old memories dreading this would be their last night of summer vacation before heading back to school. This year would be different though this would be their last year of high school, they would be seniors. They swore this year was going to be unforgettable they had so many plans they were all going to go to UCLA and continue the party at college they were inseparable. A group of guys come up to the girls all wearing polo shirts and khakis, straight preps and nothing Violet would be interested in but they were classmates and friends of her so she tolerated them.

"Hey girls" says a tall brunette boy giving a seductive smile his eyes set on Madison his boys following behind him

"Jake you douche" shouts out Madison walkin to him giving him a hug and taking his hand walkin back to leah and violet.

"Hey assholes" says violet giving each of the guys a hug Leah doing the same.

" I want to dance" Madison says in a sexy tone giving her boy candy Jake a seductive stare he smiles back her she turns back to Violet and Leah "Come on bitches" she grabs Violets hand and leads the group to the dance floor. They head into the crowd of dancing people and settle in a spot. The house music starts hitting the girls like a bullet of rhythm Leah grabbing one of the boys starts grinding on him in slow motion Madison with her eyes closed has Jakes neck wrapped under her arms violet didn't have a specific dance partner she was just contempt with being there losing herself once more in the sounds of the music. Feeling like shes on walkin on air these are the nights she lives for the nights where she can forget her problems wither it was her shitty parents her self esteem issues or just the pressures of being a teen. Her parents expected so much from her they didn't know much pressure they put on her they're to self absorbed to give a shit about her feelings. That's why nights like these she didn't feel the pressure she didn't feel the stress she just felt bliss relaxation love from her many admires,boys that will never have a chance with her none of them caught her eye she was looking for her kurt. She felt the love from her 2 best friends nights like these is when she feels free doing bad things running wild in the dark of the night. Lifting her hands above her head eyes closed shut she feels two hands grab on her waist the pressure she felt from the grasp send waves of pleasure through her body she opened her eyes to meet the eyes of the hands it was her friend she smiles at him reaches into her bra n pulls out the baggie of pills handing one to him he smiles and pops the pills in his mouth with out hesitation takes a swig his beer and winks at her she winks back. She walks to the other 2 boys giving them some bright blue pills quickly popping them in their mouths.

They keep dancing music blasting Leah and Violet grinding on each other feeling on each others bodies loving the side affects the pills are giving them. Jake starts whispering something in madisons ear she gives a wide grin nodding her head taking his hand as he leads them off the dance floor she gives the girls a smile and winks walking off Violet and Leah dance for awhile longer with the boys until they start getting thirsty heading back to the kitchen they grab some beers violet hands hers to her guy friends asking him to open with her eyes giving him a exaggerated grin he chuckles n twists the cap handing it back to her

"Guys, Lets go to the bathroom" says Violet waving the little bag of coke in front of Leah and their friends they Nod their heads in a yes gesture and Violet leads the way up the stairs to the bathroom she opens a few doors before she can find the right they walk in locking the door behind them. Violet spreading out a bit of coke on the sink she pulls out a credit card from her clutch and starts breaking the coke into lines her friends waiting for her to finish as shes doing this she feels like shes moving incredibly slow she looks back at Leah

"Am I taking forever?" Leah laughs "Now u are" violet laughed realizing she was just really high off that x pill she took with the line of coke it will even her out a bit speed her up a little bit she grabs a 100 dollar bill from her thigh high already rolled she leans in tracing the line till its gone she tilts her head back softly pinching her nose _damn this is some good shit she thought to herself_ she starts to feel tingles at the tips of her fingers she smiles contempt handing Leah the rolled up bill she leans in inhaling hers in one sniff

"Oo Shit Vi" Leah says stumbling back "That's some good shit" she hands off the bill to one of the guys they did this till the lines she had laid out were gone. "Don't worry kids theres more where that came from" violet says giving them a wink

"i need a fucking shot!" Leah exclaims clapping her hands in excitement feeling the drugs running through her body she was feeling invincible Violet laughing nods and looks at the boys who were already unlocking the door

"Hey lets find Madison though" she says looking at Leah. "Dude she's like probably off somewhere fucking jake, do u really want to interrupt that?" Leah says giving her a curious look violet sneered

"Yea you're totally right, lets go get drunk then" Violet says looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair Leah doing the same as they exit the bathroom walking back down stairs. The night goes on it had to be 1 in the morning when the cops came crashing the party the under aged kids running off Violet and Leah were about to take off but remembered Madison Violet quickly pulled out her phone dialing madisons number **_ . _** ... nothing "what the fuck Madison" violet says under her breath starting to get concerned she starts typing her a text when Leah comes and grabs her arm pulling her off in a rush

"Leah what the fuck we cant leave Madison" violet says getting annoyed

"Dude cops are every where we need to get the fuck out of here before we get caught and get into deeper shit with our parents, im sure shes off with jake they probably left already will call her when we get to my house" Leah says as they walk in a fast pace towards Violets car

"Leah im fucked up I don't think I can drive" Violet says starting to stumble "Ill call a cab just come on we have to get off this street" but Violet didn't feel right just leaving like that without Madison what if something happened to her its not like her to not answer her phone even if she does have jakes dick shoved up her pussy she always answers for Violet, she stops forcing Leah to look back at her

"We have to go get her Leah I have a bad feeling about this" Leah lets out a loud sigh in frustration crossing her arms across her chest

"okay so what do you suggest we do go back and look for her?, Violet if the cops see us there going to stop and question us and we smell like liquor and clearly look like we took some hard drugs Madison is a big girl she'll call us as soon as she can" violet shakes her head "No im going back by myself then Leah" she says turning around heading back to the house. Leah lets out a loud grung " Uggghh wait up Vi!" she runs after her in her highs stumbling because she cant see straight.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to American horror story** _

_**Authors Note: Sorry I have took forever to update I really want to finish this story I pretty much have it all planned out from beginning to end but I just want it to come out perfectly in words I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tate will be coming in soon but these first few chapters will lead up to the rest of the story :)**_

**chapter 2**

Violet stands there starring at the door of the house, torso pressed against the cop car hands cuffed behind her back. Everything had happened so fast, a blur, almost as if someone had pressed a fast forward button and now she's here damn near arrested. She looks over to her right, seeing Leah standing in the same position as her and about 5 more under aged kids caught under the influence. She focuses back on the door, they come out, the E.M.T's scrolling a stretcher on it is a black body bag Violet feels a lump in her throat.

_Please please not you Madison_ she thinks to herself. Madison still hadn't called or texted Violet back she felt it in her gut she knew Madison was in that body bag, the stretcher finally inside the ambulance one of the E.M.T closes the doors hops in the passenger side of the vehicle and they drive off. Violet wanted the police to hurry up and call her mother or take her down town whatever needed to be done to speed the process up she needed to go to the hospital she needs to find out if that was Madison or not.

On there way back to the house trying to sneak in through the back yard didn't pan out so well cops quickly spotted them and escorted them to the front of the house Leah was pissed Violet could see it in her eyes, she blamed violet and her stubbornness. Violet felt bad she knew she had gotten them both into deep shit and withier either of their parents gave a shit about them or not just for the simple fact that they could possibly ruin the perfect little family _"image" _will be having them hell to pay.

** Rachels father a wealthy C.E.O of film making company he was well known so it was a given he needed to portray to be the perfect man with the perfect family a gorgeous trophy wife who was a model landing covers of vogue now a stay at home housewife raising his perfect little girl. Little did anyone know her family was far from perfect her mother a pill head drunk slut who will blow any hot guy she meets at the luxurious house parties of their wealthy friends her dad a drug addict with a gambling problem she pretty much was raised by the help. Leah sometimes felt she was forgotten about like her parents would forget they even had conceived a child at one point but one thing that will always catch their attention is when legal trouble is involved and the name of the family is compromised. One fuck up from their daughter and she will be punished the first and _only_ time Leah's transgressions had made headlines her, Violet, and Madison seemed to have gotten involved in a prostitution ring...apparently they were running the operation. Violet was the mastermind of that idea they would recruit college bimbo sluts who were willing to make extra cash, and well since the 3 young girls had grown up around wealthy men all their lives they knew how eventually they all grow old and desperate. The opportunity arose so the 3 young wild best friends took it never thinking about the consequences, they were only 15 but of course daddies money made all go away, but her? **

** She still had hell to face at home her dad locked her in her room had took everything t.v phone furniture except her bed she was not allowed to go out of her room for 4 months her mother had lied and said they were going to homeschool her for awhile she was trapped going insane 4 months in silence with nothing but a mirror and some clothes to last her till her punishment was over some days they would only feed her once early in the morning her mom would visit her only to slap her around and tell her how she was such a disappointment.**

**Than there was Violets parents her father Ben a internationally known Psychiatrist/Author had sold millions of his first book _Dedicated to the mind of a psychopath,_ it was a murder mystery novel Violet always thought her father was so cliché but people loved it he became famous that's when all the problems started. His ego had gotten the best of him Ben had always been a handsome charismatic guy with sky blue eyes could have any woman down on her knees and that's how his wife caught him getting his dick sucked by a beautiful young girl in their bedroom. After that Violets mother stayed with him for awhile then she began her affair with a man Named Luke. She was still beautiful gorgeous smile beautiful eyes tan skin Violets male friends would always drool over her mother calling her "milf" she would still make men of all ages heads turn. She wasn't going to waste anymore time on Ben. She would leave weeks at a time off somewhere with a wealthy African American man worth millions because of course Vivian cant have anything less then that she was accustomed to a certain lifestyle. At the same time she would be jet setting with her lover. Ben would be off promoting or taking quiet time in Aspen to write his _novels_ but never failed to bring company of a beautiful woman. **

**Leaving Violet all alone she was also left at the care of the help both her parents to into themselves to care about something they created when they were in love now just a simple reminder of what was and what will never be. Violets mother started to resent her daughter a constant reminder of the asshole she called her husband Luke proposed, Vivian said yes got a divorce from Ben. Violet was ordered to go with her mother her parents had split custody. Ben had decided to move to Boston so her parents had arranged for her to spend the school year with her mother and Ben would get her holidays and summer vacations. At first things were going okay her new step dad seemed to be a nice man Violet had wondered how he were to take a liking to a selfish high maintenance bitch like her mother he seemed more sincere with good intentions that was rare to see in a man who ran in these type of circles. She would visit her dad every summer thanksgiving through Christmas but then things changed suddenly things started coming up he had to be out of the country or out of state. Then Violet found out her father was _engaged _and the way she found out wasn't by him she had read it on a tabloid magazine there he was with a cheesy smile on his face the woman next to his side not much younger then her mother but she was blonde with curly hair she was beautiful. Violet had learned his fiancé had a teenage son few years older then her. Violet now knew why Ben did not want her around he was to occupied with his new perfect family. **

**Violet then at the age of 13 started acting out it started off with little things like fights at school, acting up in class, or insulting her teachers. Then she got older and things got worse she began doing drugs drinking hanging out with boys going to house parties and getting into fights. She had introduced her 2 friends to drugs and alcohol Violet had always ben the ring leader Leah and Madison willing to do anything Violet suggested she was the devil on their shoulders. Violet was always getting away with shit her mother to concerned with her handsome new husband to let Violets stupidities get in her way she would just dismiss everything she did with empty threats Violet knew would never come true. While her friends would get grounded no phones or computers for a month Violet was left to think of ways to sneak her friends out. She felt bad at times for always getting her friends in trouble but she didn't really have much to lose it didn't seem to faze her friends cuz they were always willing to do it again. Violet will always remember the time Leah was grounded for 4 months when Leah had told her what they did to her she couldn't believe it and at that moment she was somewhat happy that no one gave a shit about her.**

"Ok Violet Harmon im going to need you to get in the car im taking you to the station will call your parents from there to come pick you up" he says Violet is startled at his voice interrupted from her thoughts she sees him open the car door she stares at the police officer questioning if she should ask him about the person the ambulance had taken away. She stares back at Leah who is being escorted to the same cop car she was in another cop helps Leah get in, she stares at Violet waiting for her to get inside as well. Violet closes her eyes takes a deep breath

"Whose body was that?" Violet asks abruptly before the cop has the chance to put her inside "the ambulance took away" she added the officer stares at her blankly not sure if he should answer her question "Please sir I need to know that could be my friend in there" she exclaims she stares him in his eyes never losing contact he doesn't think about it to much he lets out a sigh

"Madison Montgomery" he finally says. Violet feels like she's been punched in the stomach she stumbles a little losing her breath from the shock of his words she felt a stream of tears forming a lump in her throat. She quickly pushes them back straightens herself up trying to form one last question "h-how?" she stumbles her word trying to fight back her tears the cop has a look of pity "overdose" he says in low calm voice hoping his last words don't send the young girl over the edge. Violet says nothing else the cop decides to un-cuff Violet and Leah he felt bad for them losing a loved one is tough especially under these type of circumstances.

_Madison Montgomery _she says the name over and over in her head, the drive to the police station was quite Leah had heard everything so there was no need for Violet to repeat it. They just looked at each other and held hands lost in their own thoughts Leah didn't really react to the news instead she shut down showing no emotion. The car suddenly stopped they snap out of their daze the cop opens Violets door then walks over to open Leah's they're escorted inside. A female officer asks each girl some questions while collecting the information into their computer system Violet was growing annoyed and frustrated at the questions she was being asked after what seemed like a 100 questions they are seated on a bench where they were to wait for their parents. The girls sat in silence for a few minutes then Violet decided to speak

"What else do you think she took? you think it was the coke and pills?..." she looks straight ahead not making eye contact with Leah as she asks the question her facial expression one of someone who seems lost in thought asking herself more then asking Leah

"I don't know" Leah replies looking down, sobs start escaping her mouth Violet's gaze now on Leah,she broke down her sobs grow louder as she grabs Violets hand. Violet feels tears forming in her eyes but Violet wasn't the type to cry she saw it as the worst show of weakness no matter how bad it hurt she was going to keep it together. They sit there Violet comforting Leah by huggin her. She sees Leah's parents walk into the station as they approach the front desk the officer points at their direction Leah's dad rushes toward them grabbing Leah away from Violet. He kneels down examining Leah he starts asking questions frantically.

"are you ok sweet heart? your not hurt?, did she give u some too Leah? let me see your arms" Leah just gave her father a confused look "got damn it Leah answer me!" he jerks Leahs arms forward exposing her arms, examining the folds of her arms he quickly turns to Violet anger building in his eyes every second he was looking at her. He stands up and grabs Leah forcing her to stand up pushing her away as to keep her away from Violet. Leah's mother grabs Leah arms forcefully "you stupid girl" she hisses at her, Leah doesn't look at her mother just smirks and rolls her eyes

"When will you learn dumb girl" says Leah's father, "Violet Harmon I want u away from Leah do you hear me" his words more of a demand then an option he stands in front of her putting his hand in his pocket his stature making Violet feel like he could crush her small figure at any moment Violet understood why Leah feared her dad. His stare was evil his aura was dark Violet had always felt intimidated around him ever since she was a little girl. Violet opens her mouth to speak but Leah's father raises his hand and cuts her off

"Violet I knew you were trouble since the moment I met you, theres something about you, you bring the bad out in people...my daughter she has changed a great deal since befriending you"

Violet lets out a sarcastic laugh "Are you shitting me Larry? she asks the question as if it was something so ridiculous to say, 'Larry you are the epidemie of all that's wrong with the world, you are the negative energy you are darkness there is nothing good about you". She spits the words like daggers aiming for his ego "So please Larry lets not start this tic for tac cus I assure you the demons in your closet are far worse then mine" she says the words so calmly, so sweet but yet filled with venom sure to make his blood boil.

Larry chuckles gives her a charming smile "ooh Violet" he sighs before speaking again " You are young...but you are dangerous and I cant have my daughter put in any danger"

"You mean any _More _danger Larry, living with you is a danger all in its self...you know your little _episodes". _Violet grins knowing he knows she knows to much for her own good. Larry shoots a stare at Leah. "Violet please... d-don't" Leah looks at her friend begging her with her eyes not to continue. Violet loses the grin and decides not to continue knowing her friend was now in even deeper shit she was scared for her friend now and knew she had to do something

"Violet..." Larry says her name almost in a whisper "YOU are right about one thing my demons are a lot worse then yours so don't play with fire little girl because I can assure you if you get to close you will burn" he looks in her eyes his words oozing with threat. Violet felt a shiver at his words her cocky demeanor quickly fading. It was quiet the tension was growing Leah's mother who had been quiet the whole time decided to speak before Larry showed his true colors in public "Larry calm down shes only a child don't be such a fool" Larry looks at his wife and completely disregards her words and turns back to Violet

"You gave Madison Heroin Violet that is a crime you know that you can go to jail for something like that especially if the person died" Larry said. "ARE YOU a drug dealer Violet Harmon? hmm as a concerned parent maybe I should mention it to the police officer over there" he gestures towards the officers. Violet couldn't believe it heroine? Madison overdosed on heroine? She gave Leah a look Leah shook her head in disbelief she was about to speak but sees her mother standing behind larry

"Violet would do no such thing" Violets mom Vivian says walking from behind Larry standing next to Violet, Violet rolls her eyes at the sight of her_ great here comes Vivian to play "mommy" _Violet thought to her self. Vivian gives her daughter a hug but not a hug of a mother not warm or embracing it was cold and distant Violet doesn't move nor try's to return the gesture instead she nudges her mother away having enough of the fake motherly act she was performing Vivian noticing Violets attempt to push her away she parts from her daughter giving her a deceitful glare she moves her attention toward Larry.

"Don't make those types of accusations towards my daughter Larry she may have her _issues" _Vivian says looking back her daughter for a second all knowing what those issues were Violet just smiles she knows shes crazy she just doesn't care. "But my daughter wouldn't be capable of doing heroin let alone give it to Madison or Leah for that matter".

Larry huffed in a sarcastic tone "please Vivian we _both_ know exactly what Violet is capable of, your daughter is a twisted little girl you have always been in denial about it Vivian" Larry says with a grin on his face.

Violet was growing with rage Larry was a hypocrite he knew it he knew what he was doing. Larry could be the sweetest man in the world then in a second will turn against you and will ruin you if he needed to. Violet how ever did have her issues she was infatuated with death she would capture animals like cats and birds she would kill them slowly just so she could watch them die slowly she wanted to see if she could see the spirit leave the body. One time her curiosity got the best of her she had slashed her wrist deep she wanted to die she wanted to see what was after the human life she needed to know the curiosity was killing her so one night she decided it was her time. She was ready to rome the infinite universe. It was her step dad who found her layed out on her room floor blood everywhere but they got her to the hospital in time and she lived. She was a little disappointed but she knew it wasn't her time. Her father Ben labeled it depression but she was far from depressed she didn't feel sad but Ben wanted to feel like he cured her but there was never anything to cure she did therapy for awhile it was useless but she played along she liked having someone listen to her bullshit.

"Look its terrible something so tragic has happened but we cant go around pointing fingers blaming without knowing, they found her in a room _alone_ naked with a needle in her arm...do the math Larry" Vivian says in a sarcastic tone Larry was going to reply but was cut off by Leah

"Violet didn't have anything to do with it dad" Leah finally spoke stepping towards Larry "don't blame her shes not the reason im a bitch towards you guys" she says as she stares at her dad and mom "you guys could give a shit about me every other day of the week only reason you are here is because you cant afford people to start talking about your perfect daughter being arrested again this time for underaged drinking and high off drugs god forbid right?". Larry's eyes grow wide outraged at Leah's words, lifting his hand in full force meeting Leah's face he slaps her hard enough making his daughter stumble backwards in her high heels Violet breaking her fall from hitting the floor Leah stands regaining her balance placing her hand on her burning cheek looks at her dad, a derisive grin spreads across her face "truth hurts huh dad?" Leah asks sarcastically. Leah's mother quickly grabs her and starts examining her face she looks around to see if anyone witnessed the assault but even if they did Larry's money will erase the situation. Larry cracks his neck and adjusts the cuffs of his suit

Larry grabs Leah's arm forcefully away from his wife's arms Leah's mom flinches afraid Larry will hit their daughter in public again. Larry glancing over at Violet he speaks "You're done here Leah we're moving you schools were moving you away from here and away... _far _away from Violet".

"No dad you cant do that Violet did-" Larry cuts Leah off before she can plea her case "that's my final word Leah you are done here you're leaving tonight its all been arranged" Larry says giving violet a look of triumph he won. With that said he walks toward the exit with Leah still in his grasp Leah looks back at Violet tears filling her eyes she mouths the words _"call me" _giving her small smile. Violet just nods and smiles back.

Then shes gone Violet stands there for a minute dumb founded at the events of tonight one best friend dead another gone probably going to be locked in a dungeon somewhere. Her stomach tightened at the thought of Leah being locked in a room again last time that shit almost drove her insane. She knew she wasn't going to be locked away forever so she hung on to the hopes of seeing her maybe in a few years but Madison she was gone forever she was never going to see her again...well at least not in this life.

"Ugh can we get out of here now Violet" Vivian says looking around "this place smells im tired Luke is waiting at the house, Lets go" Vivian starts walking toward the door her high heels making loud clacking sounds causing attention all the men staring her down Vivian purposely swaying her hips back and forth. Violet sneers at the sight of her mom _shes pathetic, dumb bimbo slut_ Violet says to herself as she starts walking behind her. Now she was the eye candy to fill the police officers eyes Violet however didn't take it like Vivian with a boost to the ego she felt uncomfortable. She gave them all a disgusted stare as she walked passed them she says "im only 17 assholes" the male officers quickly avert there vision from her the female officers just shaking there heads men will be men.

Violet and Vivian walk through the parking lot of the police station heading towards Vivian's car Violet suddenly remembers she left her car back at the house where tonights tragic events occurred.

"Vivian I need to go get my car its back at that house" Violet says it in an annoyed manner as if asking her mom for any favor was going against her religion. Vivian doesn't say anything as they finally reach her car she unlocks the door. Violet stares at her worthless excuse of a mother waiting for a response anger building every second she was being ignored.

"Vivian I need to get my car" Violet says again in a stern voice her hazel eyes glaring at Vivian.

"Violet your grounded you'll get you're car back in 6 months and that's it I don't want to disgust this anymore." Vivian says while getting in her expensive foreign car. Violet crosses her arms she's fuming she's so pissed "_grounded? who the fuck is she kidding, now she wants to be a parent" _violet thought to herself

"Bullshit Vivian" Violet doesn't get in the car she steps back forcing Vivian to get out of the car

"Violet" Vivian says her name through her teeth "get in this fucking car" Vivian says it in calm tone she wasn't going to put up with Violets shit tonight. "After all the bullshit that's happened tonight you think you deserve a car?" the question was rhetorical. "Oh god people are going to start talking about us again, got damn it Violet you just cant stay out of trouble you are an embarrassment!" Vivian snaps yelling the word so loud the whole parking lot could of heard she takes a deep breath...and exhales "Get in the fucking car Violet" Vivian blinks her eyes exhausted. Violet rolls her eyes but doesn't budge and stays put.

"I need my car Vivian I start school Monday and I know you never have time to be well...you know a parent I need to get to and from school so take me to my fucking car and will be done here" Violet says leaning back on the car behind her, her arms still crossed.

Vivian laughs lightly "where did I go wrong with you Violet" the question seeming sincere like maybe she finally realized she has been a shitty mom but Violet knew that would never be so she rolls her eyes dismissing the question

"Ill tell you where to go" was all violet replied finally getting to her mothers car. Vivian stands there for a second remorse building inside her, her and Violet we're so detached from each other and as much as she knew the thought was wrong she couldn't wait for Violet to turn 18 and finally go off to college and leave her and Luke no more distractions. So Vivian caved and got in the car starting the engine. The car ride there was silent Violet was contemplating if she should go visit Madison's parents but decided against it what if they blamed her for Madison's death too, she would just show up at the funeral give her condolences there.

"Make it left here" says violet pointing at a dark street. Vivian makes a quick left then the house comes into view Violet see's the house and the memories of her last night with Leah and Madison together. If she knew all of this would of would of occurred tonight she would of suggested the movies instead, but its to late for all that now life isn't a movie where you could jump into a time machine and change the past. Vivian pulls up to Violets car Violet quickly jumps out the car desperate to get away from her mother.

"Violet" Vivian calls out to her daughter before she can reach her car.

"Yes Vivian" Violet says frustrated slowly turning back to her mom.

"Come straight home don't think about going anywhere else"

"Yea sure Vivian" Violet rolls her eyes takes her keys out of her clutch "ill see you at the house" Violet unlocks her car, making a beeping sound Violet opens the drivers side door.

"Come straight home Violet we need to talk still" Vivian says the tone in her voice serious she then drives off leaving Violet behind.

Violet gets in her car shuts her door with force causing the door to make a loud _bang _sound. Finally she was alone, she drops her head on to her steering wheel she grips her hands tightly around it then the tears started pouring she begins to sob loudly. She couldn't hold it in anymore knowing there would be no one to notice her break down she let it all out. She picks her head up and punches her steering wheel twice she takes a deep breath and exhales slowly wiping her tears and composing herself again. A sudden feeling of exhaustion came over her and decided it was best she went home but not before she made a stop first. She starts her car engine a song from The Red Hot Chili Peppers starts playing in the back round she turns it loud when she realizes it was _soul to squeeze_

_I've got a bad disease _

_Up from my brain is where I bleed_

_Insanity it seemsIt's got me by my soul to squeeze_

The song hitting her to her core the rage was building inside her as she got closer to her destination. She remembers she had some whisky in her glove compartment she stops at a red light n searches for her drink she finds it. She unscrews the top to her black colored flask she takes a swig then the light turns green she speeds off. She drives for a few minutes longer till she reaches a gated community Luckily she knew a few kids from school live there and gave her the security code she punches it in and the gates automatically open. She drives forward she drives making a few turns here and there in the neighborhood then she arrives to her destination_ jakes house._


End file.
